The bet
by xxORGANICxxLIVINGxx
Summary: I have no idea how to summarize this story but I'll give it a try. The kings and mikayla make a bet;they switch jobs, mikayla has to run the country and boomer and brady have to be guards, whoever gives up first has to emberass themselves infront of the village.
1. Chapter 1

Mikayla pov

i came back from one of the toughest guard shifts I had has so far; 25 tarantula people have been harassing the villagers and the kings said they needed all the guards so I had to go get rid of them myself and it was hard. Those kings don't understand how hard my job is, I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind.

i walked into the throne room and saw the kings sitting on a couch sipping hot cocoa

"hey mikayla"they greeted

"I had to fight 25 tarantula people and all I get is a: hey"I snapped at them

"woah somebody's mad"Brady exclaimed I shot him a glare

"Of course I'm upset! Cause of you two I had to fight off twent five tarantula people alone!"

"ya well were mad too"boomer exclaimed

"how so?"I asked

"cause: you forgot to wake is up this morning so we missed breakfast and today was pancake day!"he explained

"I'm sorry if I had to do my job of keeping this island safe"I apologized sarcastically

"well we have to do our jobs of being kings and its sort of hard when SOMEBODY forgets to wake you up!"

"You guys don't even take your job seriously!"

"Yes we do!"they both yelled in unison

"no you don't, all you guys do is cause problems!"

"well it's not that easy to run a country!"Brady defended

"ya, it's not like our jobs are to just stand around, holding a mechete"boomer added, insulting me. That did it, I was mad now

"you guys couldn't last a day doing my job"I yelled at them

"ya well, I bet you couldn't last a day doing our job"boomer challenged

"I could last atleast a month"I told them

"I bet we could also last a month doing your job!"boomer exclaimed

"is that a challenge?"I asked

"ya"

"actually boom I don't thi-"Brady tried to protest but boomer put his hand over Brady's mouth

"so you really think you could run the country?"boomer asked me

"yep, and you guys really think you could be guards?"I asked

"yep"boomer replied and brady shook his head

"fine, then lets make a bet"I suggested

"what's the bet?"he asked

"you two take my place as guards and I take your place, the first one to give up has to emberass themselves infront of the whole kingdom"I said

"your on"

"um boomer I don-" Brady tried to protest again but boomer stomped on his his foot

"ok so you'll be running the country but you can't ask for any help from anyone"boomer said

"and you two can't ask for help either"

"fine"

"so do we have a bet?"I asked

"oh it's on"he answered and we shook hands

"great and since I'm running the country: I order you two to mop this room clean"I told them

"but-"boomer tried to protest but I cut him off

"unless you want to give up right now"I told him

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"he asked me

"yep"I answered simply

"wheres the mops?"he asked

"There in the closet on the fifth floor of the castle"I told him then left the room

i am so gonna win this bet

boomer pov

i looked at Brady and he gave me a disapproving look

"what have you done?"he asked me

"I don't know, I got caught up in the moment"I replied

**thats it for the first chapter my new story, I hope you guys liked it and sorry if they were a bit out of character but they'll be more in character in the next chapter so please review and no mean reviews, you could give constructive criticism but say it nicely.**

**-dog lover234 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is not an update but I forgot to write this on the first chapter so I have to write this authors note. So the thing i forgot to say is that: I want you guys to say in your reviews what kind of challenges you want them to go through and I also want to know if you want me to make this brakayla and add evil lanny to this cause I have some ideas for lannys evilness. ThanK You for your time, please review.**

**-dog lover234**

**p.s you guys have to check out Colton's dixon's song "never gone" I like the acoustic version best but the other version is still amazimg, so search it on YouTube! **


End file.
